


More Than Enough

by NightOfStarFall



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, That's it, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but not really, i just wanted to be nice to tim for once., it doesn't happen often, just fluff, maybe a small plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOfStarFall/pseuds/NightOfStarFall
Summary: Kon enjoys picking Tim up. Tim hates it.At least that's what he says anyways.-This really is just a lot of fluff. Maybe a small hint of higher plot, but not really. I just figured Tim deserves a break from how mean I normally am to him.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 12
Kudos: 156





	More Than Enough

**Author's Note:**

> So! The next chapter of Different This Time is finished, and I should have it posted tomorrow for y'all, but until then enjoy this fluff piece I wrote because of an amazing piece of art I saw on Twitter done by @huyandere
> 
> You should check out all her art because it is amazing, and here is the link to the piece that inspired me!
> 
> https://twitter.com/huyandere/status/1320884405196460032?s=20

“Conner Kent! I swear to god if you do this one more time, I will kill you!” Tim says, following a squeak that makes Kon smile.

Tim wishes he could get used to this feeling. The strong arms around him, the sudden weightlessness, the feeling of getting pulled onto a shoulder. But as it is, he can’t. So, every time his boyfriend gets it into his head to pick him up, unprompted, Tim can’t help but make that noise.

Kon thinks it’s cute. Tim thinks it’s humiliating. It’s a small squeak, something that reminds Tim of a mouse. He hates it. Hates his body for the betrayal.

The thing is, he doesn’t know why he makes it. He never makes those kinds of noises in any other situation. Not even ones that are, arguably, much more terrifying. But for some reason, it’s only when Kon decides to cart him around on his shoulder suddenly that he makes it.

“No you won’t, you love me too much.” There’s a laugh hidden in Kon’s voice. Soothing in a way nothing else is, and Tim feels himself relax in the hold, trusting that his now floating boyfriend won’t drop him.

Kon thinks the reason Tim makes these cute little noises when Kon picks him up is because he trusts him. Because, subconsciously, his body and brain knows that he can let his guard down and make those kinds of noises.

Tim can’t find a better reason, so he begrudgingly accepts the answer, pouting and angry at the betrayal of his body for trusting Kon. Or so he pretends.

“Just because I love you doesn’t mean I won’t destroy your bloodline for causing me to make those noises.” The venom behind the words is missing, and only serves to make Kon laugh as he floats steadily upwards still.

The fact that Tim trusts Kon so much scares him. Sometimes, lying awake at night, or cuddling against Kon for movie night, he sometimes wonders if that trust will come back to hurt him in the end.

But then Kon will pull him closer, hug him just a little tighter, and Tim can’t help but think that it doesn’t really matter. That even if he does get hurt, he has these feelings, the warm fuzzy ones buzzing around his chest and filling his brain with a gentle cotton, and suddenly he’s less scared. He’s just happy.

“Ok Tim. I love you too.” The warmth in his voice makes Tim’s chest swell as Kon decides they’re high enough and transfers Tim from his shoulder so he’s standing on Kon’s feet, slowly spinning in a mock of a dance that makes Tim so happy.

And in these moments, Tim couldn’t care less about the noise. About his fears. In these moments, he’s content just to be.

“I love you, you absolute dork.”

“And as I said, I love you too my little bird.”

And in this moment, that was more than enough.


End file.
